


Quenched

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes good on his promise to dress up as a fireman for Carol.  Sequel to Nurse Peletier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quenched

Disclaimer:  I own nothing from The Walking Dead.

Author’s Note:  Here by popular demand, Daryl makes good on his promise to dress up as a fireman for Carol.  Little does he know, she has a surprise for him!  Sequel to Nurse Peletier.  Same warnings apply.  Kink.  Smut. Toy play. More anal in this one though, so if that’s not your thing, turn back now!

Quenched

Carol could hear him rustling around in the bathroom, and it was all she could do to keep herself from running in there and jumping him against the shower door.  But, she had to have a little bit of self-control, or else their evening together would be over before it started.

She was naked, spread out in a very provocative pose wearing nothing but the sexy white garter she’d promised him she’d keep on.  It was tight but not as uncomfortable as it had felt earlier in the day.  She’d worn it all day, under her clothes, taking it off only to shower before slipping it back on again.

Her heart pounded beneath her breast with wild abandon, and her core already throbbed, aching for him.  She bit her lip, reaching into her bedside table, pulling out a brown paper bag she’d been hiding for weeks now.  It hadn’t been until earlier, when she’d felt him play with her ass, using his tongue and fingers on her and inside of her that she’d decided what she wanted.  And oh, she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she showed him what was inside that bag.

She placed the bag on the table when she heard the door open, and she resumed her position, lying with her head propped against her fist, legs spread open, free hand absently caressing her breast and down her side. 

He stepped out then wearing the, big, clunky boots with the heavy yellow pants and coat but no shirt underneath.  The suspenders were up over his shoulders, and sweat dripped down his chest as he blinked from under a curtain of hair and the shield of the helmet.

“Christ, how’d you lug this thing all the way here?” he panted.  “Feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.”

“I had help,” she said innocently, batting her eye lashes as he froze at the sight of her naked, spread on the bed for him.

“God, you look…”

“Excuse me, sir,” she interrupted him.  “I’m feeling a little warm.  A little heated.”  _Fuck, how is she so goddamned good at this_?  “Do you think you can help me?  I feel like…like I’m burning up.  I’m on fire.” 

“Pretty sure I’ve seen this porno before,” he pointed out, breaking character.

“Daryl!” she whined, laughing a little.  “C’mon.  It’s fun.”

“A’right,” he grumbled.  Clearing his throat, he stepped toward the bed, pressing one knee into the mattress.  “You look pretty hot,” he stuttered out.  “Might need to use my hose.”

“Oh, yes, please,” she said with an eager nod, sliding one hand down his chest, shivering at the feel of his fine chest hair against her fingertips.  “You may need to help me out of here, sir.  I…I feel a little faint.”  _Oh God.  Don’t say it, Dixon.  She’ll laugh at you.  Just.  Don’t._

“Might have to come slide down my pole.”  _Fuck._ He thought she’d roll her eyes then.  Hell, he wanted to laugh.  It was ridiculous.  But the flush that spread through her face and over her chest told him how turned on she was, and no matter how preposterous this was, she wanted it, and God, she looked so fucking sexy.

“May I?” she asked, tucking her hand into his pants, feeling his rock hard cock twitching against her fingers. 

“Aw, fuck, Carol!” he hissed, as she moved to her knees and slid her hand up over his chest.  She reached up, taking the fireman’s helmet off of his head, and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Much better,” she panted, leaning in to press her lips against his.  He groaned against her mouth, leaning in, swirling his tongue against hers, silently begging her to bring him deeper.  But she broke the kiss.  _Oh._  This was _her_ game. 

Suddenly, she was grabbing at his coat, sliding it down his arms and into a thick, heavy pile on the floor.  He sucked in a sharp breath as she moved to run her tongue over his nipple, taking it roughly between her teeth. 

“Christ,” he panted, as her hand moved back into his pants, stroking him, her thumb rubbing painfully slow circles around the head.  “Goddammit, woman!”  Her hands were on his shoulders then, moving the suspender straps down so they hung at his sides. 

“You know,” she murmured, leaning forward to suck at his neck, as his hands roved over her bare back and ass, “I think you _can_ help me.  Would you like to try?”

“Yes,” he grunted, flinching as his cock strained against his pants.

“You look a little warm, too,” she said, pouting her lips.  “Would you like me to help you?”  He nodded then, swallowing hard as she sucked his Adam’s apple.   A groan escaped his throat, and she moved off the bed, standing before him, pushing him back so he was lying there.  _Fuck!  Who’s helping who?_   She knelt on the floor then, gripping his boots and sliding them off.  She tossed them aside before tugging at the pants, slipping them down his hips until his cock popped out.  She smiled then, gripping him around the base.

“Thought this was your fantasy,” he panted.

“Who says it isn’t?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.  “Now lay back.”  He shivered then, as she stripped him of his pants and knelt on the floor.  She opened his legs up, tucking herself up against the bed before moving her hands up his thighs.  He groaned, lying back against the mattress as she took him in her hand then proceeded to suck the head of his cock between her lips.  He bucked forward then, and she pressed one hand firmly against his stomach to ground him.  She took him long and deep, sucking every bit of him, teasing him with her tongue, moaning those throaty moans that sent vibrations through his cock and straight to that part of him that held on by a thread.  He was so close.  So fucking close, and she was making those sounds that drove him crazy.

And then she stopped, and he groaned in frustration, lifting his head to see her standing, crawling up to frame his hips with her knees.  She pressed her hands against his chest, leaning over him as he reached up, grabbing her breast in one hand, giving it a squeeze as he pushed against her back, bringing her down so he could suck the other breast into his mouth.  She moaned, throwing her head back at the sensation.  She gave him no warning before taking hold of his dick and sliding down on it, taking him all the way in as he stretched her in that delicious way that she always craved.

“God, you feel so good,” she panted, arching back, running her hands over her breasts as she began to ride him.  His fingers gripped her hips now, and he bit his lip as he moved his hips with hers, head swimming at the sensation of her warm, wet and wrapped around his cock like his own second skin.  “So big…”

“Fuck,” he cried out.  How was this woman so perfect?  How was she everything he’d ever hoped for?

“My big, strong fireman,” she panted, smiling wickedly down at him, trying like hell to stay in the game, though it was growing more difficult the more he filled her.  He held one hip in his hand while he pushed his other hand between them, seeking out her clit.  When he heard that sweet little whimper, he knew he’d found the sweet spot, and she began to grind her hips against his hand.

“Tell me what you want,” he panted.  She licked her lips, eyes lids heavy as she fought for control.

“I want you to make me beg for it,” she panted.  Daryl felt his cock twitch inside of her as her walls began to milk him. 

“Jesus,” he groaned. 

“And I want to feel you…here.”  She took one of his hands and moved it to her ass cheek.  “I want to feel you inside of me, Daryl.  There.”  He nearly lost it at that moment, and she began to ride him faster, grinding down against his hand that was rubbing harder against her clit.  She was almost mewling now, as he moved that other hand around, stroking her and gathering the slickness of her arousal against his fingers.  He moved his hand back, sliding those fingers against her puckered flesh.  She gasped then, as he put a little pressure there, and she bucked back against his hand, and for a moment, he thought she might break him in half.

“Fuck,” he panted, biting his lip as he slid one finger inside of her, up to the knuckle.  Her muscles clenched around him, clamping down on him as she continued to ride his cock.  He tentatively added another finger, and she was crying now, leaning down to muffle her cries against his mouth.  He tugged at her lip with his teeth, and she cried out sharply again when he added a third finger.

“Oh God!  Daryl, I’m gonna….”  And then he stopped, withdrawing his fingers from her, lifting up on her hips and sliding her off of his cock.  “What?  Fuck!  Daryl!”  She was frantic now, head thrashing back as she was snatched from the brink of an orgasm.  He brushed his mouth against the back of her neck, as he turned her over on the bed, arms circling around her waist, getting her on her hands and knees as he draped himself along her back, lining up with her pussy again.

“You told me to make you beg for it,” he husked against her ear.  She smiled then, turning her head to slide her tongue against his lips.  She absolutely loved it when he tore down the walls and stepped out of his comfort zone.  She loved it when he let go and embraced the moment.

“Please,” she whimpered.  “Please, Daryl.  Please let me come.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, biting down softly on her ear lobe.  “You sure that’s all you want?”

“Mmm,” she moaned, as he stuck two fingers back inside of that tight ring before sliding his cock all the way back inside of her, feeling her walls flutter around him as he was home again.  He began to move then, moving his fingers inside of her ass in time with his own rhythm, and she was muffling her cries against the pillow.  She said something he couldn’t quite make out, and he leaned over her, softly sucking against her shoulder. 

“You say somethin’, sweetheart?”

“Harder,” she panted, turning her face away from the pillow.  “Fuck me.  Just…make me come.  Please, let me come.”  She had tears streaming down her face now, as he increased the pressure against her ass. 

“Carol,” he choked out, freezing in that moment.  “Am I hurtin’ you?”

“No,” she breathed. “So good. God, don’t stop!”  It took a moment, but when she bucked back against him, it was all he needed to pull out and slam home again, and with his cock buried deep inside of her and his fingers torturing her ass, she came with a shuddering orgasm, crying out against the pillow, grateful he’d finally let her soar. 

He collapsed on top of her, pulling out of her before rolling onto his back.  And he’d expected her to just roll over and collapse with him, but instead, she was reaching for a brown paper bag that had gone unnoticed by him before.

“We’re not done here,” she panted, pulling two items out of the bag.  Daryl sucked in several gasping breaths, arching up on his elbows to get a look at what she had in mind.

“Is that…”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And that?”

“Mmm.”  She smiled then, turning on the purple vibrator.  The hum it made sent a spark of lust straight through him, making his cock twitch and begin to stir to life again. 

“Tell me that’s for you,” he said with a slight wince at the idea of what she might want to do to him with it.  She giggled then, raising an eyebrow.

“It is tonight, anyway, but I think we’ll _both_ enjoy it.  Tomorrow night, though?”  She watched his jaw drop, and she smirked, eyeing him before turning the vibrator off.  She licked her lips hungrily and handed him the other item, a tube of personal lubricant.

“Don’t think we need any help in the lube department,” he snorted.

“Oh, it’s not for that,” she promised, leaning over him, kissing him softly.  “I want to try something… _new_.”

“You mean…”

“I mean,” she whispered, reaching down to circle his cock with her hand once again. 

“You’re gonna have to say it, sweetheart,” he panted, eyes darkening with desire, cock filling with blood as she stroked him.  “Oh, Christ.  Carol, you’re killin’ me.”  She let go of him then, crawling to the headboard of the bed, ass high in the air. She looked over her shoulder at him, flashing him that smile that told him she knew exactly what she wanted.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” she whispered.  “Your tongue in me.  Your fingers.  I want to feel all of you.  I want you to fuck me, Daryl.  I’m not gonna break, and I don’t want you to hold back.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he panted, crawling up behind her, hands circling her waist as he pressed up against her backside.

“You won’t.  I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much.  Just…I need it.  I want you.  Please.  I want to try.”  He nodded then, kissing the back of her neck, as he reached for the vibrator.

“You want me to…”

“I’ll do that,” she whispered softly.  “You just…you do your thing.”  She chuckled softly then, as he snorted against her neck.  And then he was kissing his way down her back, giving her fleshy ass cheek a nibble before he spread her cheeks and dove right in with his tongue, circling the puckered ring, sucking there as she wiggled against his mouth.  She cried out softly, as he pushed against her threshold with his thumb, opening her up a little bit.  She was so tight, and he was terrified of hurting her, but he knew what she wanted, and he was bound and determined to give it to her. 

“You’re so fucking amazing,” he panted, opening up the packet of lube and squeezing a sizeable dollop onto his palm.  He began to stroke himself then, lubing himself up to the base before he spread his hand over her tight opening, pushing a finger in, then two, stretching her out a little bit.  She cried out,   pushing back against his hand, as she gripped the headboard with one hand and held the vibrator with the other, turning it on and filling the air with the soft buzz.

He listened to her whimper as she pressed the toy against her clit, rubbing slowly at first, as he lined up against her. 

“You ready?” he asked.  She said nothing and only moaned, nodding before letting her head fall forward.  “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Just do it,” she panted.  “Please.”  Daryl closed his eyes, savoring the sensation as he began to press into her, feeling the tight ring resist as he slid the tip in.  She cried out, legs shaking as he moved, and he stopped.  “No.  Please.  Please, don’t stop.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.  Just…oh, fuck!”  She arched back, sliding the toy against her sex, the vibrations rippling through the both of them as she slid it inside her pussy.  She cried out, biting down on her lip at the feeling of being filled completely by the toy as he pushed inside of her from behind.  She gasped for air, lungs burning as she felt like all of the air had been pushed out of her body.  She cried out softly, aching now, blood sizzling, nerve endings firing everywhere as she struggled to hold on.

“Oh my God,” he groaned, sliding a couple more inches inside, feeling pressure like nothing he’d ever felt before.  Merle had told him about a couple of chicks he’d done anal with, but nothing Merle had ever described had ever sounded close to the heaven he was in as her muscles clamped around him like a vise.  “Oh, fuck.  Carol.  Are you…”

“Don’t stop,” she begged.  “Please.”  She pushed the toy further inside of herself, as he continued to push into her, stretching her, making her cry out.  She gasped, groaning as she bowed forward, one hand between her legs as the other gripped the headboard harder until her knuckles turned white.  It hurt.  She couldn’t deny that.  But as he pushed further inside of her, filling her, she felt an unmistakable pleasure as she began to adjust to him being there for the first time.  She sighed when he stopped, and she realized he was all the way in.

“God,” he grunted out, feeling dizzy from the intense pressure around his cock as the vibrations from her toy rippled through her walls and against him.  “That’s…oh, fuck.”  He hadn’t felt anything like it in his entire life, and he prayed she liked it, because he was certain he wanted to try it again.  And again.  And he just couldn’t help himself as he pulled out and pushed back in, marveling at the way her muscles curled and pressed around him so tightly that it almost hurt.

“Oh my God,” she cried out, letting go of the toy and letting it fall from her as she gripped the sheets for dear life. 

“Carol?”

“I’m…oh, fuck.  Oh, Daryl.”  She leaned her head down against the pillow crying out as each stroke he made came with both pleasure and pain.  When she felt him starting to pull out, she bucked back against him, hissing softly as he filled her again.  “Please.  Please.  Keep going.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.  Fuck me!” she panted, grasping the bed sheets harder, knuckles turning white.  Daryl reached down, grabbing the vibrator in his hand, pressing it back against her neglected opening.  She nodded her head, urging him on as he pushed it deep inside of her, feeling the vibrations surging through himself again. 

“Never felt nothin’ like this,” he admitted, thrusting inside of her as he pushed the toy in and out of her, hand slick with her arousal.  She was wordless now, reduced to mewling and whimpering against her pillow as she eagerly met his thrusts, keeping up with him as best as she could as her knees shook against the mattress. 

Her muscles clenched around the toy, and she let out a soft gasp, reaching orgasm as he thrust into her tight ass, she clamped down around him without warning, triggering his own release.  He came hard inside of her, thrusting through it until he had to pull out, until she was collapsing under him. 

The toy fell away, lying somewhere near them as Carol rolled onto her back, body humming with energy as Daryl flopped down beside her.

“That was the most…intense thing I’ve ever…oh my God,” she panted.  He reached for her toy, turning it off and placing it on the bedside table.  He turned toward her, stroking her cheek, peering into her eyes, concern creasing his brow.  “Daryl, I’m ok.  I’m…that was…that was what I wanted.  It was…”

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.  “So fuckin’ beautiful.”

“Stop,” she snickered as a flush of red flooded her neck and face.  They lay there just staring at one another for a few moments, before Carol threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging him down for a kiss.  When he pulled back, she smiled up at him. 

“Was it ok?” he asked softly, hand stroking slowly down her stomach before he brushed his fingers over the curls between her legs.

“It was different.  Intense.  I liked it,” she admitted, blushing.  “It was…I never thought it could be like that.”   He kissed her again, and when he pulled back, he chuckled.  “What?”

“You said you had help gettin’ the costume.  Who helped you?”  Carol laughed then.

“Rick,” she snorted.

“What?!” Daryl’s eyes flew open wide. 

“I told him we might need it to use outside the walls someday.  He wasn’t having it, but Michonne convinced him that, somehow, helping me would be in his best interest.”  She batted her eyelashes innocently, and Daryl groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Fuck, he’s gonna know.  I ain’t ever gonna be able to look him in the eye again.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” she snickered.

“Why?  What do you know?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  She smirked and kissed his nose.

“I just happen to know a little something about a riding crop and assless chaps, so if Rick ever gives you any shit, just say ‘giddy up,’ and I guarantee you, he’ll never mention it again.

“Fuck.  I didn’t wanna know that.”  Carol snickered and buried her face against his neck.  “What else you find in that store?”  His hand trailed down her thigh before he gently snapped the elastic of her garter against her thigh.  She moaned softly and slid her hand up his chest, over his shoulder and into his hair.

“Oh, lots of things,” she said, pulling back with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.  “You want to go shopping with me?  We might find some fun things for both of us.”

“God, I love you,” he grunted, burying his face against her chest.  She giggled, stroking the back of his head as he began to kiss his way down her body. 

“I love you too, Pookie,” she whispered, before she closed her eyes and let him take her over the edge once again.


End file.
